


Open

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Dates [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Dates [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551037
Kudos: 24





	Open

Natasha x reader x Clint

Natasha and Clint had been spies for majority of their lives. Keeping secrets had been a large part of the job. Since joining the Avengers the two had opened up and let down their guards slightly, but old habits are hard to break.

For the most part, the two had been very open to each other, yes they kept the bloodshed details to a minimum, but for the most part they had been as honest as ex-spies could be. They didn’t ever think they’d be as open with another person until they met Y/N.

It had taken a long time but eventually they had become as honest with her as they could. They didn’t want to scare the woman away but it would take a lot to scare Y/N away.

After being together for nearly two years, the three knew and loved everything about each other. Together you were all open with one another and you were all happy.

Tony had organised another party as a celebration for a successful mission Clint, Steve and Wanda had just come home from. Clint had returned to your room eight hours before the party and after a quick kiss to the cheek in greeting, he’d promptly collapsed and fallen asleep.

If not for the fact he always I’d things like this, you and Natasha would have been very worried.

Clint had woken up an hour before the party begun and had forced the two of you to get ready because he really wanted to go. He said he wanted to go for the free alcohol but you and Natasha knew the real reason.

Clint wanted to go for the free food.

It was currently two in the morning. Tony had not invited anyone but the team and those close to them, but most people had trickled out a couple hours ago. You were currently relaxing on a long couch with Wanda on one side and Bucky on your other.

Wanda herself had drank quite a bit and was very tipsy, Bucky was stone cold sober and you had only had one or two so you were acting relatively normal.

“Wanda, do you want me to help you back to your room?” Bucky asked the woman as she clumsily stood.

“No, no I want to dance.” She slurred, taking your hand and dragging you up. “Come on, Y/N, dance with me.” She begged as you giggled happily.

“I think you should go with Buck, Wand.” You told her, brushing hair away from her unfocused eyes.

“And then we can dance?”

“Then we can dance.” You smiled before turning to Bucky. “You want help?”

“Nah, super strength remember, doll?” He said as he stood. “Go have fun with those partners of yours.” He said, picking Wanda up in his arms.

“You got it sarge.” You chuckled and walked over to the corner where Clint had situated himself. “Hiya handsome.” You greeted him with a kiss.

“Hello to you too.” Clint smiled, dragging you into his chest. “You smell good.” He murmured, pressing his face into your neck.

“You smell drunk.” You commented, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Not drunk. Just had a little.” Clint smiled.

“Of course you did, honey.” You cooed, tugging on the hair at the back of his neck. “You only had a little.”

“Enough to make me want to do this.” Clint smirked, moving his arms and twirled you quickly. “And I could do it again.”

“You drank a lot more than a little.” You giggled as he began to expertly twirl you in the small circles.

“Which one of you drank more than normal?” Natasha asked, appearing behind you after several minutes of Clint twirling you in various sizes of circles.

“I had one glass you.” You laughed as Clint spun you into Natasha’s arms. “He’s the one who smells like Tony’s liquor cabinet.” You teased the archer.

“Not true.” Clint denied, moving forward and dragging both you and Natasha into his hold. “I do not smell as strongly as the cabinet.” He said, swaying the three of you gently.

“I agree. He would be on his ass if he drank that much.” Natasha agreed, wrapping her arms around your waist and resting her hands on Clint’s hips.

For a while, none of you said anything. Though there were still people in the room and music playing quietly, everything seemed to fade as the three of you gently swayed together. Clint had begun humming some song that you and Natasha had no idea what it was.

Nearly an hour later, you and Natasha were helping Clint into bed before crawling in yourselves.

“You didn’t really like the dancing before, did you?” You murmured to the red head as you lay together.

“Oh no, mysh’.” Natasha started, taking your hand and squeezing it lightly. “I loved it, I just didn’t love the setting.” She admitted.

“I’ll remember that.” You mumbled, drifting off.

“I hate these things.” You grumbled, leaning into Natasha’s side and sipping your wine.

“We all hate these things.” Natasha agreed, wrapping her arm around your shoulders. “We just have to suck it up with a smile on our faces and then we can go home.”

“This is all Fury’s fault.” Clint groaned from your other side.

And he was right. On Fury’s order, the entire team had been forced to attend a gala thrown by the city. It was a publicity idea, to try and quell the opinions of those who believed the team caused more damage than saved them from.

As a team, you all knew that it was a small minority who believed those things, and you all knew that at the end of the day you saved people and lives, but Fury had insisted and Steve agreed. 

Hence here you were. The entire team was dressed up, ready to kiss the asses of city officials who were either snobs or ass kissers in their own right.

“The only good things about these things, are the free booze.” You sighed, putting your empty glass on a passing tray and taking another.

“Careful, drink too much and you’ll tell all these asshole all your secrets.” Clint smirked.

“Oh no, she’ll tell the frog looking man she thinks he looks like a frog.” Natasha said as you quickly hushed her.

“He’s coming right over, sh.” You hissed to the woman before plastering on a smile. “Hello, Mr. Mayor.”

The three of you had been at this gala for hours and it it seemed as if no-one had left, Clint swore it was as if more people were arriving. After hours of talking to people who were more interested in how much their french bull dogs cost, or that third house they didn’t need, than the state of the world you had indulged yourself in more than normal.

Your normal amount at a party or one of these would be one, maybe two, but tonight you had forgotten to even count what you were drinking.

“For someone who almost hit Fury at the suggestion of coming here, you sure look happy.” Natasha commented as you twirled a part of her hair.

“That’s because they have the good bubbly.” You smiled drunkenly. “It tastes sweet.”

“You’re really out of it aren’t you?” Natasha asked you, resting her hand on the side of your face.

“No.” You hummed, pressing your face into her cool hand. “I’m quite not there yet.”

“I think you are mysh’.” She said, wrapping her arms around your waist. “What do you say we find Clint and get out of here?”

“Sounds great.” You told her. Natasha maneuvered you over to where Clint was standing with Tony and Steve.

“Found her.” Natasha announced to the archer. You completely ignored Steve and Tony as you found yourself in Clint’s arms. “We’re gonna take her home, we’ll see you back there.” You heard Natasha tell the men before the three of you began walking out of the gala.

You had made it into the hallway when you heard a slow song begin to play. You pulled out of your partners arms and looked at them pleadingly. 

“One song.” You said, swaying by yourself. “Please.” You pleaded with big eyes.

Natasha looked at Clint who raised his hands at her.

“I’m a sucker for the pair of you. You ask me for the fucking moon and I’ll get it.” He shrugged.

“Fine.” Natasha sighed. “One dance but then we’re going to go home.” She said. 

In an empty hallway, in city hall, in the late hours of the night, you, Natasha and Clint stood together not really dancing but swaying together.

“I love you.” You murmured, face pressed under Natasha’s chin.

“We love you too.” Natasha and Clint chimed in scary unison.

If there was one thing Natasha loved and no-one knew, it was rainy days at home. Natasha like the simplicity of the weather and the safety of being home, especially with those she loved.

Days like these were meant to be savored. None of you would get dressed, none of you would leave your floor and none of you wanted to leave each others arms.

Today was one of those days.

It had been raining all night and had not let up overnight. It was still dark when the three of you woke up late that morning. It had been another hour before the three of you decided to get out of bed and even then you only moved to the couch. 

You and Clint were the chefs of the relationship, you more so Clint. Natasha was a brilliant woman in many aspects but the kitchen, not so much. At six o’clock that night, Clint had decided he was hungry and had peeled himself off the couch, dragged you along and the two of you began to make pizza.

Natasha had dragged herself over onto a bar stool minutes later and had poured herself some vodka.

While you prepared the dough, Clint had turned on the radio. He fiddled with the stations for a while before deciding on one station. As the the two of you finished off the pizza and were placing it in the oven the song turned to O Children.

Without saying a word, Natasha finished off her drink and stood from her stool before moving over to the two of you. She silently held out both her hands and smiled when you both took them.

The songs changed, advertisements were played in between, and yet the three of you continued to dance as if the slow rock song was still playing. Even when the timer dinged, you only turned it and the oven off before returning to your dance.

The pizza had long since turned cold when you all stopped dancing and retired to the couch. All three of you were touching each other as you curled up on the couch, focusing on each other and not the movie Clint had turned on.

And it was the perfect moment.

It was a rare experience for either Clint or Natasha to be open with the team. When Y/N was involved they could be persuaded to show just a little more to themselves, but the perfect moments were when they were alone.


End file.
